


Pulling out Excalibur

by 317JadeBlack713 (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I HAD INSPIRATION!, M/M, kinda recreated~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/317JadeBlack713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's thoughts as Arthur pulls the sword from stone.</p><p> </p><p>VERY SHORT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling out Excalibur

Link to Video:

[A Thousand Years l Merlin and Arthur [Tribute]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xYMqHwu1iw)

* * *

 

 

Arthur's back stretched as he pulled Excalibur out of the giant rock. The chain-mail and the sword shimmered under the sploches of light that pecked through the trees' leaves. That feeling where the moment will never end, like it goes in slow motion. Cheers rang throughout the crowd. The scene took my ability to breath. Air stuck in my throat. A grin making it's way to my face. I see the future in my eyes so clearly it was as if it was glass. 

Oh how bright it is. How bright Arthur is. It is almost impossible for me to think that Arthur was that Prat that was throwing knifes at that poor boy all that long ago is the Arthur before of . I swallow.

I get shocked out of my thoughts as I heard a rustle in the leaves to the side of us. I listen for a second more. I walk quickly to this side of Arthur. A Questing beast came from the forest that I was looking at earlier. The Questing beast saw us and growled. It wiped at the crowd. I look at the rest that weren't touched, 1/3 of the crowd was gone. I look to the side a pile of bloodied bodies were shoved to the side. I look at the beast. I look behind me for a moment at Arthur who looked equally as terrified as I felt. I winced, I have to do it. I can't let Arthur die now. I can't. 

I yelled a spell "ut populum defendissem Partum a shield quod est impenetrable!" (protect these people Create a shield that is impenetrable!). A golden shield formed over all the people. I collapsed from the power exertion onto one knee. I looked at the Questing beast daringly. There's no way I will let Arthur get hit this time. I won't let it. "M-Merlin...?" Arthur muttered. I swallowed. "Yea?". "Did you just do what I thought you did.....?" Arthur was becoming breathless. "Yes.". I heard Arthur sigh. "Well I'll have to punish you for not telling me when we get set up.....". I felt a shiver down my back. I grin "Yes sire...".

**Author's Note:**

> Ok my sweets! I was inspired to do this because of a music video. Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of The romance Classics! Love ya! <3
> 
> -317JadeBlack713


End file.
